Recuerdos que caen con la nieve
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Carlisle recuerda la tristeza de su antigua soledad y la sopesa con el temor de haber cometido el error de transformar a su familia. Sin embargo, Esme estará allí para hacerle entender. One-shot. CarlislexEsme. Friendship&love&fluff.


_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_**_:·:_**

**Recuerdos que caen con la nieve  
**

Hola, soy nueva por aquí, mucho gusto en conocerlos =). Hoy les traigo una pequeña historia que trata de contar un poco los pensamientos y temores de Carlisle y como Esme está allí para él.

Dedicado enteramente a mi mariposita de Origami =D. Este es tu regalo de Navidad-recontra-atrasado xD. Espero que haya quedado como te lo imaginabas, porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura xD. Un besote Julii, esto es tuyo x3!

* * *

Carlisle cerró el libro y giró la silla para quedar mirando hacia la ventana. Tras el vidrio empañado todo se cubría de blanco, un blanco reluciente pero a la vez apagado tras las nubes del cielo matutino.

Otro año más pasaba y como siempre para estas fechas, el veterano doctor daba gracias por todo lo que la vida y la muerte le habían dado: Una familia.

Resultaba bastante gracioso –de alguna manera muy cínica-que fuera más feliz ahora de lo que fue cuando humano y que las personas que le dieran tanta felicidad fueran los seres que alguna vez cazó sólo acrecentaba más la gracia. Pero de la misma forma, él sabía que entre sus queridos hijos y amada esposa y los demás "vampiros" –ocurrente palabra también- había una gran diferencia.

Y sin embargo, cada vez que el almanaque quedaba desnudo colgando en la pared, también su corazón se sentía indefenso, acobardado por las mismas preguntas que nunca cesaban de repetirse en su cabeza: ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Cuando los interrogantes acechaban sus pensamientos, Carlisle repasaba en su impecable memoria cada segundo de cada escena en la que su ponzoña se ocupó de transformar los cuerpos de los que ahora vivían junto a él. Si él no los hubiera ayudado, ahora estarían muertos, ¿pero era lo correcto? ¿o había sido la soledad la que lo había hecho actuar?

Era una pregunta difícil de responderse; una cuestión que tal vez nunca tendría una respuesta concreta como puede ser un sí o un no. En un mundo lleno de eternidades no había blancos ni negros, solo grises que opacaban sus pensamientos, como siempre ocurría para fines de diciembre.

Pero si eso le molestaba, había algo más doloroso también, ¿eran felices sus hijos y esposa? ¿realmente lo eran?

Era difícil no pensar que había fallado, al ver la reticencia con la cual Edward trataba el tema de convertir a Bella. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera expresado a su hijo, y guardando este pensamiento muy para sus adentros para que él fuera incapaz de leerlo, tenía miedo de haberlos condenado a vivir una vida que no querían, una vida dominada por una sed que aún con el pasar de los años siempre estaba allí, tentándolos.

Tenía tanto miedo…

-_¿Carlisle?_-la voz de Esme se escuchó apagada tras la enorme puerta de madera de su despacho. Con una costumbre muy humana, Esme tocó dos veces y esperó que él le diera permiso para pasar.

-Pasa, Esme.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió antes de siquiera pensarlo, quedando ahora con lo mirada fija en la puerta por la cual ella apareció. Sin duda era poco probable que cualquiera pudiera tomar a Esme como una simple humana, con aquella belleza tan antinatural que poseía. Pero había algo en sus gestos y en la forma suave de moverse que la hacía más humana que cualquiera de los suyos que haya visto. Y eso lo mortificaba. Porque bajo toda esa capa de duro mármol y anidando tras la brillante maraña de sus rubios cabellos; bajo toda esa capa de inmortal esplendor que la cubría, Esme seguía siendo la humana que fue cuando todavía su corazón latía.

-¿Qué pasa, querido?-le preguntó Esme, arrugando el seño por la preocupación-. Siempre te pones así para las fiestas…

-No te preocupes, no es nada…

-No necesitas mentirme-le respondió, acercándose a él hasta que sus manos lograron alcanzar sus pálidas y duras mejillas-, hay algo que te preocupa, ¿cuándo me dirás qué es?

Carlisle la miró a los ojos y se hundió en las pupilas doradas que reflejaban las suyas, más opacas. No podía decirle que tenía miedo de haberse equivocado; tanto que este nuevo terror superaba a la tristeza que sintiera en esos años de vagabundeo solitario.  
Negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansado…-Esme lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras y él se apresuró a continuar-, desearía poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, es algo que se extraña.

-Mmmm, entonces…-dijo pensativa y le sonrió antes de tomarlo de la mano-, acompáñame, cariño, ven un momento conmigo.

Sin mediar palabra y unidos los dos por sus manos tomadas en un fuerte apretón, caminaron por el vacío pasillo hasta lo que era el estudio de Esme. Frente a la ventana el escritorio relucía en opacos tonos azules, sombras del paisaje blanco y gris que rodeaba la casa. Los estantes repletos de libros –muchos dedicados a la arquitectura-, colmaban las paredes casi como en su estudio y en la esquina, cerca del ventanal, que más que ventanal era una pared hecha de puro vidrio, una pequeño arbusto con flores blancas y de aroma dulce. El lugar no era muy diferente del suyo, sin embargo, entrar ahí era como ingresar a otro mundo, lleno da calidez, como los brazos de una madre. Ese calor lo abrigaba y sin quererlo cada vez que entraba era imposible no sonreír. Y si el tibio ambiente de aquel salón no movía ni un poco tu corazón, la sonrisa con la que Esme recibía a sus invitados, era algo a lo que no se le podía ganar.

-Ven-le volvió a decir mientras lo llevaba al sofá instalado cerca de la pequeña planta.

Ahora que su mente había dejado de divagar sobre aquel entorno ya tan conocido por él, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Esme y se preguntó porqué lo llevaba hasta allí. Ya sentados, la miró a los ojos pero ella se hizo la desentendida y en cambio apretó un poco sus hombros obligándolo a recostar la cabeza en su falda.

-Duerme…-le susurró Esme, comenzando a peinar sus cabellos con los dedos.

-Pero Esme…-le respondió él. Sonrió ante el intento de su esposa pero se negó a cerrar los ojos mirando su bello rostro desde su lugar bajo ella. Esme tenía los ojos cerrados y había comenzado a tararear una nana con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Shh… cierra los ojos Carlisle-le reprendió, con la voz perdida en un suave susurro. Él tardo todavía sus buenos segundos hasta decidirse a hacerle caso y aún así cuando sus pupilas quedaron ocultas tras los párpados cubiertos de un violáceo claro su mente se entretenía recreando la última imagen de Esme; sus cabellos bailando movidos por una misteriosa brisa que llegaba de ningún lado; la sonrisa clavaba en sus labios apenas vibrando a causa de la nana que le cantaba. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta…

… y tan humana.

Todas sus dudas comenzaron a inflarse en su cabeza y tenía miedo de que explotaran llevándose de una buena vez toda su confianza y cordura. Pero antes de que lo supiera siquiera, algo cálido alivio su dolor, acariciando su frente.

-_Duerme…_-le repitió Esme luego de besarlo. Y Carlisle le hizo caso.

Es cierto que los vampiros no pueden dormir, pero sí soñar. Por lo menos Carlisle podía hacerlo cuando era la falda de Esme la que estaba bajo su cabeza y cuando era una de sus nanas la que invadía el aire llenándolo de sonidos suaves, alegres y cálidos. Y el aire no era la única víctima de tanta dulzura, pues hasta él se sentía embebido en ella y quería ser sincero mientras era arrullado de esta manera.

-Esme-la llamó, todavía con los ojos cerrados y la voz borracha como si estuviera hablando en sueños.

-¿Mmm?

-Perdona…

La mano que acariciaba sus cabellos apenas vaciló cuando escuchó esas palabras pero Carlisle lo notó. Los dos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Entonces Carlisle abrió los ojos. Y la vio.

Aquella mirada que lo condenó. Esos ojos llenos de deseo de vida, llenos de amor para su hijo; los ojos maternales que una vez la madre de Edward le mostrara estaban ahora sobreimpresos en los de Esme. Esa mirada que lo hizo desear por primera vez tener una familia; querer ser capaz de mirar a alguien con esos mismos ojos llenos de entregada pasión.

Para ese entonces él había convertido al que sería su primer "hijo". Decir que lo había hecho por cumplir el deseo de una moribunda, o para brindarle una vida a alguien al que se le estaba acabando era una hipocresía suya que lo carcomía. Porque muy en el fondo suyo sabía que lo había hecho porque se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba y que no quería estarlo.

Pero aún si ahora tenía un hijo con el que pasar el tiempo y que compartía sus secretos y temores, todavía le hacía falta algo. La necesidad cada vez era más grande.

Y fue ahí que apareció Esme. Con los ojos velados por la muerte que se la estaba llevando lo miró y lo único que Carlisle encontró en ese profundo abismo fue calor. Calor materno y dolor por la pérdida de ese hijo que nunca pudo reír con ella. Y que tal vez nunca lo haría. No ahora que la muerte parecía tan lejana para los dos.

¿Y si Edward tenía razón? ¿y si no tenían alma? Esme nunca podría conocer a su hijo, y ese era su más grande pecado. Le había arrebatado a una madre tan dedicada al precioso hijo de su vientre.

-Perdona-le volvió a decir. Sus cejas casi se juntaban y su frente generalmente lisa se había cubierto de arrugas ante el gesto dolido que presentaba su rostro.

Esme lo miró durante largos segundos como si esperase que Carlisle volviera a hablar. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué pides perdón, Carlisle?-le preguntó comenzando a acariciar su pelo nuevamente.

-Por todo-le espetó aquello con la voz ronca, como si esas dos palabras lo explicaran todo. Había perdido toda su serenidad ahora que había recordado todo aquello. Esme no volvió a preguntar nada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que debía ser un poco más elocuente, aunque no sabía si podría serlo. Las ideas se formaban en su cabeza a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida que le era imposible de seguir y no sabía qué decir.

-Perdona por haber tomado aquella decisión, perdona por haberte convertido-continuó él y eso si logró una reacción en Esme.

La mano se había detenido en sus cabellos y ella no hizo nada para ocultar su desconcierto y dolor. Carlisle no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían significado y Esme tratando de ser racional –aún si solía ser una persona bastante emotiva- se convenció de que aquella era la razón por la cual su esposo estaba diciendo aquella tontería.

-¿Te arrepientes?-le preguntó ella, luego de aclararse la voz para que esta sonara lo más normal posible aún tratándose del delicado oído de un vampiro.

Carlisle no entendió de inmediato la pregunta pero apenas lo hizo negó vehemente con la cabeza, como si la sola idea fuera irracional. Él la amaba con todo su ser, sin embargo eso no le quitaba importancia a lo que había hecho.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido Esme…

-Yo tampoco.

-Pe…

-Pero nada Carlisle-le cortó ella apoyando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios-. ¿Por qué te castigas por algo como eso? ¿acaso no son todos felices?-le preguntó-. Si hubiéramos muerto en aquel entonces, ¿hubiéramos conocido tal felicidad?-Carlisle se quedaba callado debido a el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Si no nos hubieras _salvado_-Esme recalcó la palabra salvación-habríamos muerto solos y sin cariño. Tú nos has dado la oportunidad de querer y ser queridos, Carlisle. Tú, Carlisle-le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, cada vez acercando más su rostro al de él-me has dado cinco hijos, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Carlisle sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado una pesada carga que oprimía sus pulmones y soltó un suspiro largo y tembloroso como si la falta de aire realmente pudiera hacerle algo a su organismo.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso hay algo que quiero pedirte…-Carlisle se extrañó pero cuando la vio sonreír no hubo duda de que lo que sea que quisiera le sería concedido-, por favor, nunca dejes de amarme.

Algo explotó en su cabeza, pero no fueron sus temores. Y sin embargo esta nueva sensación de paz y calidez se llevó toda su cordura. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Esme descansaba bajo él, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos mientras besaba su rostro incansablemente.

-Nunca podría hacerlo Esme. Te amo.

-Lo sé-le respondió ella, emocionada. Si pudiera llorar-pensó Carlisle-en este momento estaría empapada en lágrimas. Y no es la única.

Como la pura agua de lluvia, así era Esme. Limpiándolo y dejándolo tan blanco como la nieve que ahora danzaba golpeteando contra el cristal del ventanal.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Esme?-le dijo Carlisle abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué, cariño?

-Creo que ahora me gustan un poco más las Navidades…

Esme río.

-Era hora, Carlisle, era hora…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Un besote para todos y que tengan un buen año!

P.D.: Mi lady, esta tarde intentaré contestarte! Recién me vuelve internet, pero te quería sorprender con esto xD. Besos.


End file.
